Ayame, Naruto's Older Sister
by McCrazy23
Summary: In this AU, Ayame is the first born of Minato and Kushina instead of being Teuchi's daughter. How will Naruto's life be different? How will Ayame's be different? Will these two just be brother and sister or something more? Uzumakicest. Naruto/Ayame.


**Hello to all the perverts. It is I, McCrazy, here with the Ayame/Naruto story with so many twists and turns and randomness. How will this story go? Well you will just have to read to find out. However Ayame will be altered in looks as in her hair color to match Kushina's and blue eyes to match Minato's. Naruto will look the same since for some reason Naruto with red hair and purple eyes remind people of Nagato even though the Rinnegan is not the same purple as Kushina's eyes though maybe I can give Ayame the purple eyes. Not sure... Anywho in this first chappy there won't be a lemon. Nor will the second…maybe. I will try to establish an older sister/younger brother bond that is the same and yet different from OO. So without further ado, here is the first chappy. Enjoy my incest perverts.**

Ayame, Naruto's Older Sister

In this AU, Ayame is the first born of Minato and Kushina instead of being Teuchi's daughter. How will Naruto's life be different? How will Ayame's be different? Will these two just be brother and sister or something more? Uzumakicest. Naruto/Ayame.

**DISCLAIMER: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. OH AND I OWN NOTHING NARUTO. JUST THIS IDEA.**

"**Naruto." Kyuubi/whatever powerful thing I can think of speaking**

'_**Naruto.' ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ thinking**_

"Yes." Normal talking

"_Yes." Normal thinking_

"**Hidden Release"****Jutsu being said.**

Chapter 1

First Born

Konohagakure; one of the most peaceful villages in the elemental nations. Right now all is well thanks to the Yondaime Hokage watching over them. While at the same moment, most have no clue where he is at. Reason why is because he is with his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, in the hospital since their first child is about to be born onto the world. Though inside the room is a bit in chaos. Kushina is in labor while Minato is holding her hand. Said hand is crushing his with force he never knew existed. Kushina is screaming as she is breathing in rhythm trying to bring their child into the world though at the same time shouting obscenities at her husband making some of the nurses there blush. The doctor is busy making sure their baby is delivered safely.

"Alright Kushina-sama I see the head. I need you to push." The doctor ordered as Kushina screamed and pushed. Minato kept holding her hand even though he couldn't feel his own. "You are doing great Kushi-chan. Just a bit more and our child will be born." He told her sweetly with some strain in his voice. "SHUT UP. THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT. DAMN IT THIS HURTS." She yelled as she breathed and kept pushing. The nurses sweatdropped at the second sentence while Minato hoped she wouldn't be like this after the birth of their first child. "One more push Kushina-sama." The doctor said. Kushina screamed before pushing one more time. Then the sound of a baby crying is heard.

The doctor held onto the baby as a nurse came over and cleaned her up then wrapped a bandage around the child. "Congratulations you two. You have a baby girl." The doctor said as he walked over to Minato, who is relieved of having his hand freed though he didn't show it, and handed the baby girl over to him. Minato cradled the girl into his arm that didn't have the damaged hand. He looked at his first born who has red hair on her head and pudgy cheeks on her face. The little girl yawned and moved around in his arm trying to get comfortable. He then leaned down to Kushina and handed her their child. Kushina gently took her little girl and cradled her before kissing Minato softly. He smiled before they both looked at their newborn who opened her eyes and looked at them both. Her cerulean blue eyes looked at them with curiosity as the two chuckled. "Hi little one." Minato said with a smile. The little girl gurgled as she put her little fist in her mouth. "He, he, she is so cute. What can we name her though?" Kushina said. Minato looked at her then their daughter. "How about Ayame?" Minato asked. Kushina looked at him then their daughter. "You like that name, Ayame?" She asked. The little girl laughed as she cooed when she reached up and pulled on her father's bangs. They both chuckled as Ayame started to cry abit. Kushina moved around and began breast feeding her as Minato went to the doctor and filled up the birth certificate. Minato and Kushina wondered how their life wound be from now on.

XXXX

Time Skip: Ten years.

It became somewhat chaos. While Minato had to be Hokage and take care of the village, although he had clones to help him, Kushina had to take care of their daughter although Minato would come from time to time to help out until he is called back. While Ayame didn't cause trouble when she was a baby to before she became a toddler, the cost of anything baby related kinda put a dent into their accounts which surprised them both. Though that wasn't the bad part. Most of Konoha knew of the birth of their child along with other villages. Mainly Iwa and Kumo sent spies or kidnappers to take the little girl. Apparently they forgot about the abilities of Ayame's parents cuz every time one tried to do something, they ended up in a really horrible state. A mother's wrath is one to avoid, especially when their nickname is the Red Death. Though the attempts slowed down after the umpteenth time, there were still some occasional ones. Minato made sure to send both of those villages a message as in sending their spies back in trash bags.

During Ayame's toddler years, she slowly became the trouble maker they both feared though Kushina had fun with that since Ayame mainly caused trouble to Minato as in piles and piles of paperwork. Though they stopped when Ayame broke a vase that belonged to Kushina. Yeah the troublemaking stopped after that. Ayame learned that mothers are a force to be reckoned with, especially when they can make their hair come 'alive' and be scary as hell. At five years old, Kushina started training Ayame in the art of the ninja. Ayame became eager after seeing her mom beat up the ninja who came after her when she learned of them a year prior. Though Kushina went easy on her daughter since she is fairly young, Ayame learned how hard it is. Though both parents decided on having Ayame start the academy.

The first day of it, Ayame was excited. She had on a white dress that is frilly with it having short sleeves and the dress reaching to her knees. She also had on white ninja sandals and knee high socks. Her hair now reached passed her shoulders though she looked identical to Kushina back when she first started the academy. Kushina was afraid of her daughter being called Tomato like she used to be called. When Ayame walked into the class room, she became the center of attention though she didn't mind since she was used to it, kind of. She told the teacher, who was a tall man that wore a blue business suit with black smooth short hair and glasses, of her name before finding a seat somewhere in the center of the class. Before the students could even start speaking to her, the teacher decided to begin class quickly knowing that once they start talking to Ayame, it will hard to stop them and didn't want the poor girl to suffer all of that attention. He knew she got enough of it being the Hokage's daughter.

Ayame went to the academy for four years before finally graduating. She met some friends there from all of the clans though only two from the Hyuuga clan since they were stuck up. The two she met were actually friendly to her. When the time of team selection came, Ayame became part of the team with her being the rookie of the year, a guy by the name of Renji Abunare who came close to her in points and a guy named Iruka Umino who is the dobe of the class. Though the three didn't mind since they, along with a lot of the classmates there, are close knit to one another though others were a bit jealous but knew it was circumstantial since every team has two people being smart, one being a boy and the other a girl, and the third being the opposite, whether it was a boy or girl. After the class, Ayame went to her parents and told them of the news. The two congratulated her and had a small party.

The test she and her team took was an easy one. All they had to do was go on a treasure hunt of sorts to find certain items their sensei, who turned out to be a freshly minted jonin by the name of Kakashi Hatake, had put in random spots. It was three items; a bell, a stuffed doll in the shape of Pakkun who is one of his dog summons, and himself. All he did was give two random clues to find the first and some instructions with a time limit of two hours. Kakashi knew that he would have to go a bit easier than he intended since it is his sensei's daughter on his team and he knew Kushina would beat him if he failed her. Though he promised himself this was a one-time deal. The three kids went to work after their sensei disappeared. Apparently Kakashi hid the items a little too well but the three kids finally found them thanks to Renji's bugs and Ayame's smarts along with Iruka's trouble making abilities. After that was the start of Ayame's ninja career.

For the next year of Ayame's life, so many things happened. First she and her team found out about the dreaded D-rank missions. Yeah they hated those with a passion. They also learned that their sensei is a very lazy person with him sometimes coming late. One talk with Minato stopped that. Then they started C-Ranks. Their first one was an easy one with them just doing a simple delivery mission. It went without a hitch and Ayame told her parents all about it. But because of the system, the team had to do more Ds before they could do another C. Ayame told herself that she would have that changed. Sadly that never happened no matter how much she begged her parents. It went on like this for the first six months though some Cs turned into Bs or As since other villages found out of the Hokage's daughter being outside the village. Apparently their spies need to do better research since Ayame along with Renji got plenty of training from their parents. Also Iruka got training from Kakashi since he is the only one from a civilian family in the team and Kakashi is someone who takes his missions seriously. Soon came the time for the Chunnin exams. At first Kakashi didn't want them to go since they are still rookies though they do have plenty under their belts. That changed when Ayame found out about them and begged her parents to go. Both of them found out just how strong and dreaded the Puppy Eyes Jutsu is and wondered where she learned it from. So Kakashi's team went. Surprisingly, the only other teams that went are two teams that have been genin for over a year now. They are surprised of the young team.

The three teams headed to Suna where the exams would be at though unbeknownst to them, Kushina was watching them from the shadows since even though Suna was neutral to them, she wasn't going to take chances of Iwa and Kumo trying to do anything to her daughter. The trip there went normal except for the whole walking across the desert part which the kids were not prepared for. The other two teams had to wait until Ayame, Renji and Iruka learned how to walk across the desert without their feet sinking into the sand. It took some days but they managed to learn it but it still took them some more days to make it to Suna thanks to a random sandstorm that hit them during the middle of their walk. Finally after making it to Suna and going through the security check, the teams got accommodated into the hotels assigned to them. The day of the start of the chunnin exams was an odd one. First was meeting the proctor of the first exam. The guy looked almost as young as them but at the same time didn't even look human. His face was neutral while he wore Suna gear on his body hiding most of his body, minus his head, so it was hard to tell how good the guy is. Though most were creeped out by his voice. They found out his name is Sasori and he is the proctor of the first exam. The first exam dealt with information gathering throughout the village. They had to find information on the location of where the second exam would take. They couldn't use violence; however they didn't have to ask anyone they saw. The true purpose of the test was to see if the genin could hide in the shadows and gather information that way. Soon Ayame's team along with the other two Konoha teams since they worked together, four Suna teams, two Iwa teams, and two Kumo teams made it through to the second round.

The second round dealt with the training area in Suna named the Sands of Death. Basically it is similar to training ground 44 back in Konoha but it is mainly desert with high dunes, quicksand traps, random sized rock formations, desert animals not found outside the training area and random oasis spots inside that are considered safe zones, well from the animals at least. In this test, all teams are given three medallions, each different. The proctor told them the purpose of this test is to get two others. The five medallions dealt with the five main elements; wind, fire, earth, water and lightning. In order to pass this test, they needed all five before heading to the tower in the center of the field. Ayame's team has the fire, wind and lightning medallions, which means that they needed water and earth. Also there is a time limit of five days and they had to sign a voucher saying Suna is not responsible for the deaths that may occur in here. Soon all teams are let inside the field. For the next couple of days, the three Konoha teams worked together since it is part of their strategy they made, especially since they had a hunch Iwa and Kumo would go after them. They were right when both Iwa teams and one of the Kumo teams found them and teamed up to fight the three Konoha teams. However it proved to be their down fall since the Konoha teams worked better than the other three even though Ayame's team never worked with the other two. In the end, three Iwa genins died along with one Kumo genin. The others were incapacitated. After looting the teams, the three Konoha teams found out they have enough medallions to actually pass all three along with some extras. Ayame told them they might be necessary just in case they run into other teams and could trade them in exchange to head to the tower. However they soon learned about the animals that lurked inside the desert.

Even though the teams got the medallions they needed in a day, they had to spend the next three in hiding since two of their teammates became injured after trying to fight a very huge sandworm. They were lucky they are alive since the thing could make traps using quicksand. They also had to fight some not normal sized scorpions that wanted them for lunch. That was also a hard battle before they decided to head to the tower to recuperate away from the desert environment. They made it to the tower with a day to spare though the three teams separated since each had to go to a different entrance. They had to put the medallions in a sequence on a door before said door opened up. Inside, Ayame and her team are relieved to see their sensei waiting for them. Soon they got their necessary break. The next day consisted of the remaining teams, which are the three Konoha teams, the remaining Kumo team and two Suna teams. All are told to take a month break before the finals are done and use the time to come up with new strategies since the finals dealt with one-on-one fights. All genins went and got numbers from a box that one of the proctors carried with them and learned of who is fighting who. First there would be nine matches in the first round, the second would deal with four matches with one fighter being put on the side for the final round which dealt with three random matched matches and resulting in the winner. However they told them that this final part of the exam is to see who has what it takes to be chunnin which means even if you lose, you could still be one and even if you won them all, you could stay genin if you didn't impress the judges in anyway.

Soon afterwards, all teams, minus the Suna ones, went back to their villages to work on their strategies. Of course Ayame would work with her parents while Renji would work with his clan. Iruka got Kakashi to help him out. They worked for two weeks straight before having to go back to Suna though all three of the teams are surprised to be escorted with their Hokage along with a small entourage. Kushina was part of that except this time she would be next to her daughter and not in the shadows. All three teams are ready for the final part of the exam. When they finally arrived, they saw that the village was in a ruckus of sorts with it being full and having a festival thanks to the exams. The three teams are sent on their way to the stadium in Suna where the finals are held. In there, the event begins after a small speech the Sandaime Kazekage gave before the rounds started. Each went well though one of the Kumo genin went up against Ayame. That battle for her was tough since the male genin didn't let up in the slightest, but thanks to the training that her mother gave her along with two techniques, one dealing with her hair since it reaches almost to her behind, she won the battle quickly. Though it took a turn when after the battle was done, the genin tried to attack her from behind. That got the boy multiple hits from not only Kushina but also the proctor overseeing the matches and some of the ninja guarding the Hokage. After that, the rest of the matches went like they were supposed to. While Ayame didn't make it to the final round, she along with a good amount of the genin there, almost half, became promoted since they displayed the talents and the tenacity along with the skills of being chunnin. A small celebration took place in Suna to congratulate the new chunnins.

After the exams, all went to their villages. Ayame and her team stayed together and did missions together along with Kakashi, most of the times actually being B rank though the occasional B-to-A happened. But one of the biggest surprises for Ayame came from her parents when they told her that Kushina is three months pregnant, give or take some days. Ayame was ecstatic. Nothing changed much though Ayame and Renji found out that Iruka was taking classes to see if he can be an academy teacher when he is a little bit older. The two accepted it but knew he couldn't come with them on missions like they used to since the lesson kept taking up too much of his time. Though it lead for both of them to find some alternate routes just in case something happens to them in the future. Renji found something that dealt with his clan and the bugs. Ayame had a harder time but didn't let it deter her. She had plenty of time to think. The rest of the year went by quickly for her and even though she went out on missions a lot, she spent her time with her mother and watched how big she got with her little brother or sister inside her mother. It was all fine until the day of the birth, October tenth.

It started out fine, Ayame and her team went out on a mission. It was an easy B-Rank, well as easy as it could be. It was only when they returned that one of the ANBU told her that her mother is in the hospital. Ayame rushed there immediately but told her teammates that she would see them later. At the hospital, Ayame saw that her mother is not ready yet but is close. She saw her father preparing himself for reasons she didn't know making her look at him oddly before sitting and talking with her mother. It was around evening when Kushina went into labor. Everything was going well…until after the baby was born when a masked man came in and screwed everything up. Ayame saw everything and knew she couldn't do anything. She watched as the man took her little brother hostage before throwing him in the air. She gasped but sighed in relief when her father caught him. She screamed however when the blanket detonated thanks to the explosive tags under it. She didn't see the man take her mother away for reasons unknown. It was only then when the rest of the day went to literal hell.

Ayame stayed in the hospital room watching over her little brother alone since her father went to go find her mother. She consoled him since he was crying before she gasped as her parents appeared in the room. Minato carried Kushina to the bed as Ayame got off the chair she was sitting on and walked to them. She saw her mother is alive but just very tired. She got on the bed and laid her little brother next to her and watched how she turned and nuzzled him into her arms before Ayame joined in. Minato smiled watching the scene until an ANBU came in and told him that the Kyuubi is attacking the village. Minato gasped and told the ANBU orders of what to do before he looked at his family sadly. Kushina looked at him and knew what he is thinking. "Minato no. I won't let you. I won't my little boy become a jinchuuriki." Ayame became confused. Jinchuuriki? Living sacrifice? What is her mother talking about? She watched as her parents talked with one another as they cried before Kushina agreed since there was no other way to stop the Kyuubi. Ayame looked at them in confusion and also sadness. "Where are you going?" Ayame asked with worry. "To save the village. Stay here sweetie. Your brother is going to need you in the future." Minato said before he and Naruto went and disappeared. Ayame is so lost and confused. Why did her father take away her little brother for? And what did he mean by what he said? These thoughts would repeat in her mind until she saw her mother struggle to get up. "I need to help him. He won't be able to take Kyuubi down alone. Ayame-chan, stay here ok. I love you baby. Your father does too." Ayame looked at her sadly. "I love you too mommy but what will you do?" Kushina smiled sadly at her daughter. "Help your father stop Kyuubi. Please take care of your little brother. Watch over him ok." Ayame nodded slowly but with confusion. Before she could say more, Kushina went and got out of the room. Ayame went after her but she is stopped by ANBU telling her they will protect her. That would the last time she would see her parents alive…

XXXX

It is around midnight when the attack finally ceased. The village is in despair, but the citizens rejoice in the defeat of the Kyuubi. Though most wonder about their Yondaime and what happened to the ones fighting the beast. Somewhere in a forested area, outside the village, is a stone altar where little Naruto is on it crying. On his stomach is a complicated seal. Nearby are the bodies of Minato and Kushina, both lifeless and on the ground with a hole in the center of their bodies. The first to arrive at the scene is Hiruzen Sarutobi as he looks at the crying child on the altar. He looks over at his parents' bodies then sighs as he gently picks up the child and cradles him in his arms. Sarutobi has a sad and solemn look on his face. "How will I explain to the village what happened? Worse, how will I explain Ayame what happened?" He told himself. Before long, he felt some chakra signatures of some ANBU approaching. He turned as five ANBUs came down, each with a mask portraying a different animal. "Grab the bodies and take them to the morgue. Under no circumstance should anyone be alone inside without my approval. That is an order." Sarutobi told them. They saluted before the one with the dog mask spoke up. "What about Ayame?" Sarutobi sighed. "Bring her to the tower. I will be there soon." The ANBU nodded before doing as told as Sarutobi quickly headed to the tower.

There, he sat on the chair where the Hokage sits, a chair he had no idea he would sit on again. In a nearby crib, is little Naruto restfully sleeping as Sarutobi looked outside at the village. He ordered all of the available jonin and chunnin to start working on the village as soon as possible. He is sure that as soon as the other villages hear of the attack, they would try to take advantage of this. While only a few know of Naruto's existence, Ayame's is known and would be probable to be attacked. Sarutobi sighed before he heard the door open. He turned and sees Inu along with Ayame at the entrance before they both walked in, Ayame with a sad look on her face. "Ayame are you alright?" Sarutobi asked in a grandfatherly way. Ayame looked at him. "Are my parents ok?" She asked softly. Sarutobi sighed sadly as he wondered how to tell her the right way but there that there is no right way. "I'm sorry Ayame-chan but your parents both gave their life in fighting Kyuubi…" Ayame just looked down before breaking down in the middle of the office and crying. Sarutobi got up and went to her as he kneeled down and held her in his arms. Ayame just kept crying as Inu just looked down at the scene, tears going down his face behind his mask.

However the crying stopped when a new voice is heard crying though not in sadness or pain. Ayame turned her head and saw the crib. Sarutobi let her go as she walked over to the crib and saw her little brother there crying. Ayame smiled slightly as she bent down and picked up her little brother and cradled him. Naruto slowly stopped crying before he fell asleep once more in his sister's arms. Sarutobi and Inu smiled at the scene though Sarutobi knew he had to tell her of the news. "Ayame, I have something to tell you." Sarutobi spoke. She turned and looked at him. "What is it Ji-Ji?" Ayame asked. Sarutobi sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs before patting down the one next to him for her. Ayame walked to him and sat down as she is careful not to disturb her little brother. "Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" He asked. "Well I know the meaning means living sacrifice. My mom and dad argued about that word but what does it entail?" She asked looking at him. "Well like you said it means a living sacrifice. It is when a person is used to seal something away into them." Sarutobi started. Ayame looked at him in confusion though the gears in her brains started turning. "The Kyuubi is an entity that can't be killed by us humans so in order to defeat it, per say-" "someone needs to be used in order to house it…" Ayame finished for him as she finally understood what their parents meant. Sarutobi sighed as he nodded agreeing with her. Ayame looked down at her sleeping little brother and cried. "Why him? Why couldn't they use me?" Ayame asked sadly.

Sarutobi and Inu looked at her as Sarutobi looked outside the window. "Probably because since Naruto is a newborn, he has a better chance of having the Kyuubi store inside him than you do." He explained. Ayame nodded slowly but wouldn't really accept it. She then looked at him. "No one must know Ji-Ji. I am not sure how the villagers would react to this. While they might look at him like a hero, I don't want to take that chance. It is bad enough that I am a target for other villages, I don't want my little brother to be a target by his own village." Ayame said as she looked back down. Sarutobi agreed as did Inu although he didn't voice it. "Alright Ayame, but what can I say?" Sarutobi asked. "Are you going to take back the hat Ji-Ji?" Ayame asked. Sarutobi sighed before he nodded. "Yes." "Then tell them that my parents sacrificed themselves to save the village. I will be fine on my own. I can take care of my little bro." Ayame told him. "Ok but I will have some of the ANBU keep guard over you alright?" Sarutobi told her. "Ok Ji-Ji. Are you going to tell this to Jiraiya-oji-san? I am sure he would want to know." Ayame said. "If I can find him…" Sarutobi said with a deadpanned look as Ayame chuckled agreeing with him.

XXXX

Next Day

In the morning during the construction of the village that was damaged during the attack, Sarutobi told everyone of what happened except for the part of Naruto being turned into a jinchuuriki. That dampened everyone's mood since they lost their beloved Yondaime and his wife who was a kunoichi that a lot of women looked up to and became a role model to them. Though most wondered about their daughter. Before any could ask, Sarutobi told them he would be taking the hat back and will help in keeping the village safe and in order. For now, he just wants the village back in shape just in case one of the other villages decides to do something hasty during such a weak point. Everyone agreed as they worked hard to rebuild their village. Meanwhile Ayame and Naruto are in an apartment that Sarutobi arranged for them to live in since she and her parents lived inside of the Hokage mansion. It is near the Sarutobi compound so he can keep an eye on them. Though none of them are sure of how the future will turn out for any of them…

Next time: Naruto's Childhood

**Over five thousand words. That was fun. Wrote this quickly even though there were distractions. And yes I know I rushed Ayame's childhood but if I didn't, I would have expanded it to like ten to maybe fifteen chapters before Naruto is born. And I am sure most readers would read this to read the lemons. But this won't be a smut story. This will have a plot and won't follow canon except for Ayame working at Ichiraku's when she isn't a ninja or taking care of her little brother. And yes I know I didn't cover them knowing Teuchi or going to the shop or when Ayame met Sarutobi or Jiraiya. Honestly I rushed the hell out this first chapter but after this I will take it slowly and build it up before the first lemon which will be raunchy but funny since…well you will have to wait and see. To the ones who want to know how strong Ayame is and what she knows will have to wait. I will just let this stew in everyone's mind for the moment. For now I hope to get reviews and some fans for this story and like the others this will be put on hold until I get far along in my main stories. But for now…**

**Laters.**


End file.
